


I Was Sold...

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!, One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, you know I had to do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 23:05:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17395412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: If you know, you know





	I Was Sold...

Asahi’s POV

“Today’s going to be a strange day… I can feel it…” I mumbled to myself as I woke up. I groggily rubbed my eyes on my simple plain white queen sized bed with beautiful coffee coloured sheets. I stood up in my bts mang pajamas and walked over to my simple but aesthetically pleasing bathroom. The tiles were a pale off white leaning on light blue, with seashell pictures hanging on the walls. I picked up my white panasonic electric toothbrush and brushed my teeth, rinsing my mouth out with purple listerine afterwards. 

I then stepped into my shower and started to shower, using beautiful axe scented soap. I sang ‘you don’t know you’re beautiful’ while I was in the shower, making sure to use Garnier shampoo for my long brown hair. I stepped out of the shower and wrapped myself with a cotton towel, heading back into my room. I used cinnamon scented body lotion and covered my body in it from head to toe. I then wiped my hair and tied it up with a messy bun. 

When I finished putting my headband on my mother came into my room, filled with tears. 

“Mom what’s wrong?” I asked. She fell into my arms and sobbed with my father standing in the doorway looking at us in disappointment and slight sadness in his eyes. My mother became a stuttering mess and wouldn’t say a thing, so I looked to my father for answers. He looked at me solemnly and sighed. 

“I had a big debt to pay. I didn’t have enough money for it. So I…”

“He sold you!” My mother howled in my arms. My eyes widened and I began to sweat in my light blue t shirt and black shorts. My headband got a bit more wet from my nice smelling sweat and water from when I washed my hair. My mother kept sobbing and my father glared into space the whole time.

“To who?...” I mumbled out in question. 

“To-” My father was cut off as the doorbell rang. 

“Go pack your things honey.” My mother whispered. I nodded and let go of her and went to pack my things. I packed my axe body spray, my band t shirts, my cinnamon scented lotion, my Garnier shampoo, My axe scented soap and my favourite volleyball I kept under my simple queen sized bed. My mother held her hand out to me as she stood in the doorway to my room and I grabbed it, looking back as she led me down the stairs, her small body quivering. 

When I got to the door I dropped my bags and let out a gasp as my father moved away. Standing right there in front of my house was none other than One Direction!! I couldn’t believe it. 

“YOU SOLD ME TO ONE DIRECTION????” I howled. My father slapped his hand to his face, my mother choked on her spit. 

“Hey love.” Harry Styles smirked at me, gazing into my chocolate brown eyes with his own pair of brown eyes. 

I nearly fainted.


End file.
